We Meet Once More
by The REAL Angel of Darkness
Summary: It's been 14 years since Rin has left with Kagome to Kagome's time. So when she comes back, what will Sesshomaru do when he sees the little human girl all grown up? Will sparks fly? SesshomaruRin
1. Prolouge

_Prolouge..._

_"Ohayo Jaken-san!" A girl with black hair ran up to the frog demon, Jaken._

_"Ohayho," he said in the usual annoyed voice._

_"Where's Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked._

_"Rin, if anything, he's probably somewhere near the river, washing himself off," Jaken replied. The girl, Rin, sighed._

_"OK," she said, walking away. She sat down near a tree. "I have a feeling Jaken-san doesn't like me." She looked in the direction the small frog demon was and sighed again._

_"I wish Lord Sesshomaru didn't have to keep her. She's so annoying with the questions she asks!" Jaken said out loud, but not loud enough so that Rin could hear._

_"Jaken." Jaken jumped and turned._

_"Lord Sesshomaru! It's nice to see you!" Jaken said._

_"Where's Rin?" the man with long silver hair asked him._

_"Over there," Jaken said, pointing to the tree Rin was leaning on._

_"Oi, Rin!" Sesshomaru called out. Rin stood up and ran over to her lord and her little frog demon friend._

_"Ohayo Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said cheerfully as she caught up to her friends._

_"Ohayo," Sesshomaru said in his usual dark voice._

_"Rin, why did you go that far?" Jaken asked._

_"Just thought I should wait until Lord Sesshomaru came back. By the way, where were you, Sessumaru-sama?" Rin asked._

_"The river," he answered._

_"Told you!" Jaken blurted out._

_Meanwhile..._

_"SHUT IT WENCH!"_

_"SIT BOY!" A boy with long silver hair fell face first into the ground, meeting the cold earth. A monk sighed._

_"I do think they like each other," he whispered to a girl holding a demon cat and had a boomerang on her back._

_"Hai, I do too."_

_"Hey guys!" A small kid fox demon had ran up to the group. He looked down at the half breed, who was still on the ground._

_"Hai, Shippou-chan?" the monk asked._

_"I saw Sesshomaru-sama near the river!" Shippou said._

_"Oh great," the boy on the ground said._

_"Inuyasha..." the girl said warningly._

_"What wench? All I- Sit boy." He fell onto the ground again._

_"Sometimes Kagome-chan, I think you're crazy," Shippou said._

_"Hai, me too," the girl said, still holding the demon cat. She jumped a bit and growled as she felt a hand rub against her butt. She turned and slapped the face that the hand belonged to._

_"Ow," the monk said, holding onto his reddened face._

_"You brought it on yourself," Sango said, stroking her cat._

_"I agree with Sango-chan, Miroku-san," Kagome said._

_"So you finally agree with someone?" Inuyasha said._

_"Sit boy," Kagome said calmly as Inuyasha fell onto the ground yet again._

_"It looks Inuyasha-san has to have someone to train him and she seems to be doing it in a very good way." Inuyasha growled._

_"Nani do you want?!" he asked._

_"All I need is to talk to the girl," Sesshomaru replied, pointing at Kagome._

_"Well, too fucking bad! You're not!" Inuyasha said._

_"It's about something I want her to protect," he said. Kagome looked at him._

_"Why would you want me to protect what you want protected? Why can't you care for it?" she asked._

_"That's what I need to tell you," he said, grabbing her arm and dragging her to a private spot._

_"Nani?! Get your arm off- I need you to protect Rin," he said._

_"Nani? Why?"_

_"Because I'm going to the dangerous parts here and I don't want her hurt, kidnapped, or killed. If I take her along, she'll... I won't be able to find her," he said._

_"N-nani? Did you tell- Hai. Everything I tell her is the truth. I told her that I don't want to lose her when I go to these dangerous parts. In fact, I'm actually a bit surprised that you're still alive."_

_"Nani?"_

_"Stupid mikos like you are usually profitted for... pleasure around here. Sometimes when mikos are sold, they are brutally beaten and then left to die. So I guess staying with my stupid brother is a safe thing for you, or you might not even be here," Sesshomaru said._

_"Arigatou for saying that, Sesshomaru-sama. I feel so much better now," Kagome said in a sarcastic voice._

_"I'm catching up on your sarcasm," he said._

_"You should, because I'm laying it on pretty thick," she replied. "And hai."_

_"Nani?"_

_"I will take care of Rin, but I will stay in my era with her. She can actually pass on as my little sister."_

_"Arigatou, Kagome-chan. Stay here." He walked into the thicker parts of the forest and brought back Rin._

_"Ohayo Rin-chan," Kagome said cheerfully._

_"Ohayo," she replied quietly. She was sad to leave, but she knew that Sesshomaru was sending her away because he cared for her and didn't want her hurt or dead._

_"Ohayo Kagome-chan! Isn't it a nice day, other than the fact that Rin is leaving," Jaken said._

_"Eh?"_

_"Nothing, nothing." Kagome shook her head. Rin held onto Sesshomaru's leg before leaving._

_"Bye, Sesshomaru-sama. Bye, Jaken-san. I'll miss you..." Rin said before following Kagome out of the forest. She had tears falling down her cheeks. Those were the last words that were spoken before Rin left for a long time._

_"C'mon Rin-chan!" Kagome said, walking a bit faster, with Rin by her side. "Guys!"_

_"Kagome-chan! Did he hurrr- Nani is she doing here?!" Inuyasha asked._

_"Inuyasha-san, Miroku-san, Sango-chan, Shippou-chan, and of course Kirara," Kagome said, "I'm going back to my time with Rin-chan. I'm going to care for her."_

_"NANI?!" This was the reaction she was expecting._

_"Bu-but the Shikon Jewels- You should be able to find them yourself Inuyasha-san, because of Kikyo-chan," Kagome said calmly and walking away, with Rin close by. When they reached the well, Kagome sighed._

_"Kagome-chan?" Rin asked._

_"Hai?"_

_"When will I see Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken-san again?" It was quiet._

_"Gomen nasai Rin-chan, but I don't know," Kagome said sadly._

_"Hai..." Kagome wished she could tell her that she knew when Rin would be united with her friends again, but she knew nothing of the time._

_"OK Rin, hold onto me when we jump in." Rin nodded and held onto Kagome. "Here we go!" Kagome said as she jumped down the well and before they both knew it, they were in a new well._

_"Nani? Where are we?"_

_"My time," Kagome said. "Hold onto me again as I climb up." Rin held onto her as instructed and was out of the well._

_"Now it's my new life..." Rin thought as Kagome opened the door that led outside to her time. "My new life..."_


	2. Following

"Rin-chan! Breakfast is ready!" A nineteen year old girl slowly opened her eyes.

"Ohayo, Rin-chan!" She sat up and saw her twenty-four year old "brother" greeting her.

"Ohayo, Sota-san," she said, smiling. They both heard footsteps leading up to the girl's bedroom.

"Rin-chan, Sota-san, breakfast is ready for the second time," she said playfully. They smiled and Rin got out of her bed. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I'm guessing you slept well?" Sota said. She nodded.

"Kagome-chan, can I have some yen to go to the arcade today?" Sota asked to his older sister, Kagome.

"Hai, hai," Kagome answered.

"Rin-chan, would you like to go with Sota-san or would you like to go to the mall with me?" Kagome asked her.

"I'll go to the mall with you today, Kagome-chan. Because if I go with Sota-san today, he won't be able to beat my score on the dance game," Rin said playfully.

"Exactly," Sota agreed. Kagome giggled.

"OK. Anyway, both of your breakfasts are on the table, and I already ate," Kagome said.

"Hai, arigatou Kagome-chan!" they said as Kagome ran up to her room.

"Hai, hai. Now eat up!" she replied as they heard a door slam.

"She needs a life," Sota said.

"Hai, I know. And how girls need to start their new life is that they need a boyfriend," Rin said.

"Like..."

"Hojo," they said in unison.

_In Kagome's room..._

Kagome was setting out her clothes on her bed on her and Rin's trip to the mall. Then, the eyes that belonged to her half breed crush fluttered around in her mind.

"What I would do just to see him again..." Kagome said quietly to herself. And then her other friends popped up in her head.

"Miroku-san, Shippou-chan, Sango-chan, and even Kirara. I miss them all so much."

"Kagome-chan! Did you die up there or something?!" Kagome growled at her little brother's attempt at humor.

"Shut up, Sota!" Then her mind went back to Inuyasha.

"I hope they all are living good. And I hope they have all the Shikon Jewels, and that Naraku was killed..."

"Kagome-chan? Are you de- I'M ALIVE!!" Kagome yelled. It was silence after that. She left her room and flew down the steps and saw Rin and Sota putting their dishes away.

"Arigatou again for breakfast, Kagome-chan," Rin said.

"Hai, arigatou," Sota said.

"Sota, nani did- I swear, I didn't do anything."

"Sota..." she warned.

"Can I have the yen now?" Sota asked innocently. Kagome sighed and handed him some yen. He smiled.

"Arigatou!" And he was out the door.

"I hope he'll be fine," Kagome said.

"Don't worry, Kagome-chan. I know he'll be fine," Rin said, assuring her.

"WAIT SOTA!" Kagome yelled. Sota stopped.

"Hai?" She ran over to him and handed him the key to the house.

"I know you're older now, but in case Rin-chan and I aren't home by the time you're home, here's the key to the house and there's extra yen in my room in case we're gone even longer. Spend your yen wisely," she said before Sota left.

"Nani? Are me and you going to be gone for awhile?" Rin asked.

"No, but just in case," Kagome said, winking at Rin.

_"I hate do this to her, but it's probably the only way for sure if I know Inuyasha-san, Miroku-san, Shippou-chan, and Sango-chan are all OK and doing well," _Kagome thought to herself.

"Hai," Rin said, winking back at Kagome.

"Well, we better be going along now," Kagome said. Rin nodded and they left.

_At the mall..._

"Kagome-ch-chan. I haaave to go tooo the bathroooom..." Rin said. Kagome and Rin had drank a lot of water and drinks, and all those drinks had gotten to Rin, so she needed to go to the bathroom really bad.

"Hai!" Kagome led her to the bathrooms. "Here Rin-chan," Kagome said, handing her a key to the house.

"Nani?"

"I'm going to find Hojo-san," she said dreamily. Rin giggled.

"Hai. Bye Kagome-chan!" Kagome smiled and waved and left.

"Now to go to the well," Kagome said. Rin was in the bathroom, thinking about Kagome and Hojo.

"Now why is Kagome-chan taking a sudden interest into Hojo-san? I wonder..." She had got out of one of the stalls and washed her hand and dried them.

"Mommy, why can't I get an ice cream cone?!"

"Because you had one earlier." Rin looked up in the mirror and saw a woman with a screaming daughter. She sighed and left.

"Well, I'm leaving the mall. It's not fun when Kagome-chan isn't here." She left the mall and saw Kagome on her way back to the house.

"Hmm? Why is she here?" Rin wondered. Rin hid behind a tree and watched Kagome. Kagome looked around, as if she were making sure there wasn't anyone around.

"Nani?" Rin asked herself quietly as Kagome opened the door that led to the well. Kagome slipped through and was gone.

"So, she's off to find Hojo-san, is she?" Rin asked herself. "Well, I'd better help find him with her, or she might fall in love with Lord Sesshomaru's little brother." She stopped herself and thought back to what she said.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru-sama. Jaken-san..." She was thinking about her friends when she was five. "It's been fourteen years. Think they'll remember me?" Rin asked herself.

"Well, if not, then I'll make sure that they'll remember me." She ran over to the small hut that contained the well. "Well, here goes." She jumped down the well. She closed her eyes as time flew by, literally. She didn't open her eyes until she felt solid ground.

"Am I here?" She looked around, then she looked up ad saw the opening. She climbed up the well and pulled herself out. She gasped at what she saw and thought, memories dancing around her head.

"My old life..."


	3. Meeting You

"I'm back to the place I started my life in," Rin said, looking at all the trees, grass, and flowers that surrounded herself.

"Sit boy!" A thump was heard nearby, Rin could hear.

"Sit boy? Ohh, Kagome-chan must be with Inuyasha-san," Rin said. She waked quietly to the place where she heard the familiar voice of Kagome.

"Nani?! Why- SIT!" Inuyasha fell face first into the ground again. Rin sighed and left.

"I guess I could try to find Sesshomaru-sama..." Rin told herself. She walked around, away from Kagome and Inuyasha, careful not to be noticed.

"Kagome-chan! You're back!" Rin was curious at who the voice belonged to and looked back at Kagome. It was the monk Miroku with Sango, Kirara, and Shippou.

"I'll let them have their reunion while I find Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said and left. She walked around the familiar trails, trails that she always loved crossing.

"Jaken, hush. You got what you deserved and now it's a thing of the past. So forget about it already."

"But Lord Sesshomaru- Jaken, _hush._" Rin smiled when she heard her lord and friend's voice again. She looked from behind the tree she was and saw Sesshomaru and Jaken leaning against a tree.

_"How shall I approach them? Or will I approach them at all? Will they remember me or will they think I'm just a human girl at the wrong place and messing with the wrong people?" _Rin thought to herself. _"Don't knock it until you try it, Rin."_

"Ohayo!" Rin said, walking out of the bush. Sesshomaru and Jaken stared at her.

"Nani?! Why are you here?!" Jaken said, in a fighting stance. Sesshomaru stood up. He didn't change from the day Rin left.

"I agree with Jaken. Why is a human girl here?" Sesshomaru asked in his dark voice.

"Don't you guys recognize me?" Rin asked innocently.

"And who might you be?" Sesshomaru asked her in a cold voice.

"Rin," she answered.

"Nonsense! Our Rin left us fourteen years ago! You're just- Jaken, hush. I think this is Rin," he said, silencing Jaken.

"Don't you guys recognize me?" Rin asked again. Sesshomaru took a good look at her. Rin's body had matured more and she got taller, along with her hair getting longer.

"This is the one question only Rin could answer," Sesshomaru said. Rin looked on.

"Hai?"

"Why did I send Rin or you away?"

"Because you had told me that you and Jaken-san were going to the dangerous parts here and you didn't want to lose me, so you sent me with Kagome-chan and she took me back to her era," Rin answered. Jaken stared at her in disbelief.

"Sesshomaru, is this-?" Sesshomaru nodded slowly.

"Hai Jaken. This is Rin." Sesshomaru couldn't stop looking at her body and her. She really _had _changed over the years. But how he knew it was Rin the minute she told them, he had pictured her smaller and wearing the orange kimono Rin had worn so long ago.

"This- No! It-it can't be! This- Jaken, for the last time, hush. This is our Rin," Sesshomaru said. Rin smiled and hugged Sesshomaru, shocking him a bit.

"I knew you would know it was me, Sesshomaru-sama!" she said, giggling. Sesshomaru let Rin continue to hug him as Jaken watched in awe.

"Rin, how did you- Where did- Did you-?" Jaken asked in non finished questions. He was confused and surprised.

"And now I'm almost as tall as you, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said. It was true. Sesshomaru was able to look down at her a bit and she was able to look up at him, but just barely. If Rin was about four inches taller now, she would be eye-level with Sesshomaru.

"Hmm..." Jaken said, trailing off.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Huh? Is something wrong, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked worridly.

"It's just that... How did... Where did... Why did you come back to see us?" he finally asked.

"I missed you both, she said, bending down to hug Jaken. "And don't think that I forgot about you, Jaken-san." Sesshomaru turned away, a bit embarrassed to see Rin's bottom waving in front of him.

"Oh, how I missed you both!" Rin said. "And Kagome-chan came to see Inuyasha-san too!" Rin announced.

"Oh..." Sesshomaru said. "Uh... I hope she knows now that Inuyasha is with Kikyo-chan now," he said.

"He's with Kikyo-chan? I _did _miss a lot here," she said in a sad voice. He nodded.

"Ever since Kagome-chan left, Kikyo-chan was been around Inuyasha, just like when they were both younger," Sesshomaru said. Rin grinned mischievously. "Nani?"

"Is Kagura-chan _your _girlfriend, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked innocently, but playfully.

"No. If she was the last woman in the universe, I'd start going with an animal," Sesshomaru said disgustedly. Rin giggled.

"Then who is your girlfriend?"

"I don't have one..."

"Nani?! I've been gone for fourteen years and you don't have a girlfriend? You need one!"

"Well, actually I've been waiting for the right girl..."

"I hope she comes along soon, or I'll have to find you one!"

"Maybe..." Jaken watched these two talk and sighed.

"I feel left out now. Lord Sesshomaru, I'm going back to my village," Jaken said. Rin looked at him with sad eyes.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" she asked.

"Hai." Rin bent down again and hugged him.

"Bye Jaken-san..." Rin said as the little frog demon left.

_Back at Kagome and Inuyasha..._

"NANI?! ARE YOU WITH KIKYO-CHAN NOW?!"

"Kagome-chan, you were gone for fourteen years, not visiting once. I can see why Inuyasha-san is with another woman," Miroku said.

"Shut it wench! You were gone for a long, long time and I thought you'd never be back. And besides, Kikyo-chan was always with me, so we- SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha fell face first into the ground and kept hitting the ground.

"Inuyasha-san! Are you alright?" A voice was heard from the bushes. Kagome growled and turned.

"You..." Kikyo came out from the bushes, holding a sleeping girl with a small boy following.

"Uncle Miroku! Auntie Sango!" the little boy said, running over to Sango and Miroku.

"Ohayo, Huji-san!" Sango said, picking up with little boy.

"Huji?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha took Huji out of Sango's hand and held him, smiling.

"Don't forget Minaa," Kikyo said, holding up the now awake girl. Inuyasha put down Huji and took Minaa from Kikyo.

"Kagome-chan, these are my children," Inuyasha said. "This is Huji," he said, giving Minaa to Miroku and holding up Huji. Huji had silver hair, just like Inuyasha's, but he had a smiling face. Inuyasha put him down and picked up Minaa. "And this is Minaa." Minaa had long black hair like Kikyo's and had dog ears.

"Oh, wait! Sango-chan..." Miroku said. Sango giggled.

"Shippou-chan, please hand me Wakiyan." The now bigger fox demon handed a little boy with short black hair to Sango.

"This is our son, Wakiyan," Miroku said proudly. Kagome noticed Sango's belly was a bit big.

"And Sango, are you pregnant?" She nodded.

"Oh great!" Kagome exclaimed, her eyes focused on Wakiyan. "And you look like your dad. Just please don't act like him."

_Back at Rin and Sesshomaru..._

"Really now?" Sesshomaru said. Rin had been telling him about what her life had been like when she was with Kagome and Sota.

"But the main thing on my mind when I was with her was you and Jaken-san," Rin said. "I couldn't stop thinking about you guys and how much I missed you both."

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked. He had hoped that she really had missed them, just as he missed her smiling face when she was younger.

"Hai!"

"And Rin..."

"Hai?"

"I just wanted to say that you've changed a lot since you left."

"Arigatou."

"It's just that... you're not the little five year old girl that I once knew. You're a matured nineteen year old lady now, a miko," he said. "And if anything, if you stay, then I'll have to be extra careful because of the pervs that buy and sell mikos like you and Kagome for... pleasure," Sesshomaru said.

"I wonder..."

"Nani? Is something wrong Rin?" Rin stood up.

"I'm going to find Kagome and ask her something."

"Nani? What's your question?"

"If I can stay here or not with you." And she was gone.


End file.
